


Yellow Leaf

by Yonkyu



Series: Poetry Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: About a yellow leaf in wet sand.
Series: Poetry Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593439





	Yellow Leaf

Yellow Leaf.  
Glued deep in the wet sand.   
Stuck.  
Unable to move an inch.   
Hindered by the cement gravel.  
Waiting.  
Summoning.   
Radiating.  
A pull to release from its plaster.   
The need to speak of peace.  
Nature.  
Tranquil.  
Soften.  
An answer without reply.  
A call of hope.  
To fly in the cool breeze.   
To be free.  
To be one’s self.


End file.
